A fruits song
by essitjuh
Summary: What if tohru became pregnant at the age of sixteen. And that is not even the worst. What if it turns out that the baby isn't completely human. Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys it's me again.

I know i told you that I would do a sequel on a mermaids basket but suddenly this idea popped up in my head, don't worry the sequel will come i just don't know when

It's a crossover ... again. But I won't tell you yet with which anime :P

enjoy (btw bear with me it's only an intro starting up a story is so hard X3)

* * *

"oh god no it can't be true" Tohru was talking to herself while walking through the bathroom. "That night was a mistake it wasn't supposed to happen. God why did I do that with Kyo – kun, at that time it seemed so right but now this." Tohru was clutching on to a pregnancy test which was showing a positive result. "I don't know how to take care of a baby."

Tohru walked downstairs like nothing had happened, said hi to Shigure and started making breakfast.

"hi Tohru" Tohru froze, Kyo had just walked in. "g-g-good morning Kyo-kun what would you like for breakfast."

Kyo looked up at her "hmm I guess I'll go with some noodles" He looked at her. "You are pretty today."

Tohru blushed. "thank you" She wondered how pretty she would look after nine months. Kyo would probably hate her because 1. she took his childhood, 2. he doesn't like kids so she'll take his peace and 3… she could not think of another reasons but he would really hate her.

"AAUCH" Tohru just burned herself to the stove.

Kyo barged in. "are you all right did you hurt yourself somewhere, what happened."

It's nothing Kyo-kun I just burned my hand, I'll run some water on it." Tohru smiled.

"Thank god you are all right I wouldn't like it if something happened to you… because I love you"

Tohru froze the words she longed for so long were now piercing her in every inch of her body. Why did the word love have such a nasty aftertaste when you don't expect it. Suddenly a whirl of vomit came up. "Excuse me" and Tohru ran towards the bathroom.

Kyo looked ashamed. "maybe it was too early."

--() at School ()--

"Tohru what is wrong with you, you arrived here way too early and what surprises me the most is that the prince and carrot top are not here with you." Uo looked at her.

"nothing is wrong I just felt like going to school early" Tohru smiled. "Let's go" Tohru almost marched into school. "1, 2, 3 and 4, 1, 2 ,3 and 4"

Hanajima and Uo looked at each other. " Yup she is completely nuts at the moment."

"I must agree with you Arisa" Hanajima stated

Uo looked at the gate. "Yo carrot top what did you do to our Tohru?"

Kyo froze. "What I did with her? Nothing what could I do with her, she didn't tell you anything did she? Beside what could I do with her. Oh wait I already said that." Kyo ran away.

"suspicious very suspicious." Hanajima and Uo walked towards the classroom.

"Shit, why did Tohru tell them we slept together, it's none of their frickin business." Kyo was partially mad and partially disappointed that Tohru had shared something as important as that. He decided he would talk about it with her.

--() breaktime ()--

"aaargh why does the teacher always tell so much my brains can not take it anymore" Uo whined for the next couple of minutes.

"I find it very interesting because I have to learn a lot or else I won't make it I need to graduate." Tohru went back to studying.

Kyo walked towards them. "Tohru can I talk to you?"

"I'm sorry kyo-kun I can't I'm studying for the test that we have next period can we talk after school?"

"But it's important" Kyo looked a little mad.

"Sorry I really can't you see I don't want to disappoint my mother, I'm really sorry but at the moment I have to study." Tohru looked back at her book.

"Fine" Kyo walked away but he had wanted to yell at someone so he just picked a fight with a little boy.

--() last period ()--

"tick tock tick tock" Tohru looked at the clock.

"why is the time passing by so slowly." Tohru thought about the fact that she had to talk to Kyo, but how could she tell him that she was carrying his child. "oh god I'm pregnant but I'm also sixteen. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I'm going to be a teenage mother. It's as they say, I screwed up."

"tick tock tick tock"

"I'm think I'll leave the Sohma estate and go live on my own, I'll carry this responsibility alone, I won't damage Kyo his reputation. "

"tick tock tick tock" The bell rang.

--() outside the school ()--

"Tohru we are here" Hanajima waved at Tohru in her own scary kind of way.

Tohru ran towards them. "Sorry guys I can't stay too long I promised Kyo that I would talk to him."

But it was already to late, Kyo came running at them and was staring at them with a look that would make the bravest person scared. He held still when he was in front of her.

"hello Kyo-kun I'll be there in a minute" Tohru gave away one of her famous smiles.

But Kyo couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why did you tell them we had sex!!"

The three girls jumped of their feet.

Uo was the first one to break the silence. "You did what? We didn't know that."

Kyo looked confused. "Then why did you ask what I had done to her?"

Uo slapped herself. "We were only teasing you, Tohru looked spaced out so we thought let's ask him, if the prince came earlier then you we had asked him."

Tohru looked like she was about to cry. "shit now they know and I still have to tell Kyo what's wrong. And what do I tell them." Tohru was torturing herself mentally and didn't follow the discussion that followed between Kyo and her best friends.

"And why would you yell at her like that." Uo had gotten mad.

"guys?" Tohru was trying to catch their attention.

"I'm yelling because I'm mad I really thought she had told you" Kyo was looking even madder that before.

"guys??" Tohru still tried.

"Maybe I should throw in some waves that ought to do you some good with your big mouth." Hanajima was pretty upset to.

"guys??" Tohru was desperate. "I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

What did you think?

please review and tell me what you think writers love a little feedback

btw i love being back again

sorry about the nasty cliffhanger ... --

if you don't think i should continue this story please tell me.

ah well please review :)

* * *


	2. Kyo's a jerk

Hi guys sorry for the long wait

i'm home again and my beta (i got a beta i love her a lot exept that she kidnapped kyo (to get me into writing) ) blackmailed me into writing:P i'm a little lazy:H  
kyo is bit ooc but he'll be nice i'll rush the pregnancy becuz the story isn't about that.

btw extra long chapter:)

* * *

Arisa looked at Tohru in shock "what are you telling me."

Hanajima's and kyo's looks were identical to the one of Arisa.

Kyo stood in front of her. "you're kidding me right?"

Tohru looked like she was about to cry "Why would I make jokes about something as serious as this."

"Well I don't know I figured since you have no sense of humour you wanted to try something new." Kyo clearly lost it.

"How can you say something like that?"

"Well I didn't plan this; I'm not ready to become a father." Kyo yelled

Tohru started yelling. "Did you think that I planned this, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't so lazy and just got the damn protection but you didn't want to do that?"

"Guys" Arisa interfered.

"Shut up" the two teenagers yelled in unison.

"You know what Kyo Sohma, I don't ever want to see your face again I don't want you interfering in my life ever again. And don't think about contacting me ever again. The baby and I will get the hell out of here and get out of your life" Tohru ran away.

"Tohru!!" Kyo hit himself mentally because this wasn't what he wanted.

"Yep orange top you blew it for yourself now. Were not going to kill you out of respect for the baby, but if…" Arisa made clear what she meant

-- () with Tohru () --

"That stupid bastard telling me he loves me … this isn't love it was something else" Tohru ran in the house and marched to her room.

"Hello my little flower how was your day." Shigure was in his most whiny mode.

"Leave me alone" Tohru never wanted to act mad against him but her patience level was zero.

Shigure surprisingly became a little caring. "Tohru kun?? What's wrong? "

"Nothing I'm just grabbing my stuff I'm sorry but I'm moving out. I've taken advantage of your kindness for way to long now" Tohru said as she started packing her stuff.

"But... " Shigure clearly tried to stop her.

"No I won't stay do not try to stop me." Tohru packed the last stuff and got out of the house.

"I've got no place to stay at the moment so I guess I'll go to my grandpa's I hope my aunt won't make a big scene" Tohru said to herself as she left the Sohma estate.

-- () with Kyo () --

Kyo ran in the house. "Tohru where are you?" No answer "TOHRU!"

"Kyo- kun could you stop yelling in my house, Tohru isn't here anymore just a few minutes ago she came in and grabbed her stuff and then left again." Shigure glared at Kyo he just knew Kyo had something to do with it.

"Do you know where she went; I need to talk to her." Kyo looked like he was going to panic.

"No I don't know she didn't tell me. What the hell happened?" Shigure figured that Kyo had hurt his little flower.

"I'm going out." With that said Kyo left the room

"I need to tell Akito that Tohru has moved out, I hope she knows what she's doing." Shigure also left the house.

-- () one month later () --

It has been a month since Tohru left Kyo and moved back in with her grandfather. Her family reacted in a shocked way about the pregnancy but altogether she didn't feel too unwelcome. Except for the part that the family treated her like Cinderella and that she had to quit school. But dear god she missed Kyo like hell even if she didn't wanted to.

"He's still the father of the child." Tohru thought while washing the dishes.

Suddenly Tohru felt a whirl of vomit coming up. She ran towards the toilet and threw out her entire breakfast. "God I hate the morning sickness" That was the last she said and then it all went black.

-- () with Kyo () --

Kyo walked trough the house thinking about what he wanted to eat. He still hadn't found a trace of Tohru and her friends didn't want to tell how she was. Suddenly he realized he wasn't feeling hungry anymore and put on the TV. It was then when he saw the headlight "Pregnant girl fainted in her house."

"Ugh isn't there more interesting news then some fainted girl come on this isn't even important." His face went pale when he saw the girls face. His lips made a movement and the lip readers could have told you that he muttered Tohru. Within seconds he got up on his feet and ran towards the hospital.

-- () at the hospital () --

"I'm sorry sir her condition isn't stable yet she can't see anyone unless you are related to her." A nurse tried to stop Kyo from entering Tohru's room.

"I'm the kids father you stupid woman let me in I want to see her."

"If you are the kid's father why weren't you with her when the accident happened?" The nurse raised her eyebrow.

"That's the mother and I aren't together anymore, much to my regret." Kyo marched trough the barrier.

"Sir!" But Kyo had already shut the door.

Tohru opened her eyes trying to see who was making such a noise. Her face turned cherry red. "Sohma– san what are you doing here."

"Cut the formalities Tohru you know damn well why I'm here." Kyo looked angry.

"Okay fine, what do you want from me?" Tohru glared.

Kyo sighed. "I want you to move back in with us."

"And why should I do that?" Tohru asked angrily

Kyo knew this would come. "Because I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't expect you to tell I was going to be a father. I just lost it."

"I have no intentions of returning. Now leave my room" Tohru glared again.

"Honda san we have your test results here." A nurse entered the room. "Oh sorry did I interrupt something?"

"No you didn't. Tell me; is there something wrong with the baby?" Tohru looked scared.

"No there is nothing wrong with your baby to be honest he or she is perfectly healthy, but you should take a long rest your body is way too stressed to handle this. If something like this happens again there can be a chance that you lose the baby." The nurse looked concerned yet a smirk was placed on the face that belonged to Kyo.

"Okay I'll take some more rest then." Tohru smiled.

"You are free to leave; we don't see anything in your tests to be worried about anymore I'll get the paperwork." The nurse left.

"Why are you smirking like that" Tohru glared at Kyo again.

"Because I know why you are stressed out and you know it yourself to." Kyo smirked again.

"Oh yea, why is it then?"

"Because you couldn't stand the idea that I was mad at you because of the baby." Kyo had an evil look in his eyes. Tohru could not think else to do than agree with him, yet her pride told her otherwise.

"That has nothing to do with this I just overexerted myself now leaved I'm going home." Tohru got out of bed.

But before she could get out of bed Kyo picked her up bridal style. "Oh no you won't you are coming with me."

"I don't want to let me go or I'll scream" Tohru tried to kick him

Kyo covered her mouth. "I can do this the hard way or the easy way it's your choice."

Tohru glared.

"Okay the hard way it is. You know I'm a Sohma and you know that most of the land surrounding our house is from the Sohma's "

Tohru listened but she didn't like the direction this was going in.

Kyo continued. "And as you know your grandfather rents some of that land. If you don't come with me willing I'll make sure that your grandfather gets kicked out. I don't like blackmailing you but I can't afford to lose you again."

Tohru shot a death glare now.

"So are you coming with me or will you still resist me?" Kyo also glared.

"I don't have much of a choice do I? " Tohru stopped glaring.

"That's what I thought." Kyo walked away with Tohru in his arms back to Shigure's house.

-- () At the house () --

"Our flower is back" Shigure chirped and jumped trough the entire house.

Tohru forced herself out of Kyo's arms. "If you excuse me I'll be going to my room now, I'm very tired."

Kyo wanted to say something but he figured that blackmailing her was already bad enough. He let her of the hook… for now.

* * *

please don't hate me (AA) i have the strange feeling i forgot to tell something -- maybe i'll tell it later

please review becuz it gets me in high spirits and inspires me to work faster and harder and it makes me happy even if it is critism

review!! please :)


	3. Hinata Mitsuki

Hello this is an early update but i must say that i'm dissapointed by the amount of reviews that i receive

with my last chapter my story had over 200 hits with 70 different people and yet i only receive 4 reviews (don't missunderstand me i'm totally happy with the ones i receive) but it's really demotivating to only receive like 4)

So after a serious talk with my beta we decided that i would put up a minimum i would love to have at least 15 reviews I allready have 7 (i have 5 subscribers) 7 plus 5 is 12 that means only more 3 reviews. That shouldn't be that hard. please i'm begging you

Also i'm rushing the pregnancy since that isn't the main plot.

last but not least i don't do lemons. Sorry i tried but i found myself incapable of writing a lemon.

this chapter is dedicated to my beta tear-drowned-angel and my friend yuki's adorable girlfriend and me reviewers of course.

* * *

Tohru looked out the window; it has been two weeks since Kyo blackmailed her into coming back to the Sohma estate. And she still hadn't talked to him. It was at that time in the same house that a certain teenage boy was thinking about a plan.

"I have to make Tohru talk to me again, I know I hurt her and blackmailed her and hurt her some more but I can't stand the silence" Kyo hit himself mentally at the thought of the fact that he hurt her, he walked upstairs.

Tohru froze. She was certain she heard footsteps but she couldn't hear them anymore. Suddenly the door creaked. "Tohru?"

Tohru looked at Kyo. "Leave me alone, I don't feel like talking" Tohru was looking out the window again, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Kyo moving towards her. "Kyo get out of my…" Before Tohru could finish her sentence Kyo had connected his lips with hers.

"Oh god how I missed this" They both thought in unison. Suddenly Kyo licked her lower lip asking permission for entrance, which she gladly provided.

Suddenly Tohru just snapped and pushed him away. "Stop it! Stop seducing me I don't want it!"

"It seems just now that you were happy that it happened." Kyo snickered

"I wasn't happy that it happened I'm just horny." Tohru blushed she didn't meant to blurt that out like that especially in front of Kyo. "Well it isn't anything special; it's just something that goes with the early stages of pregnancy it'll be over within a month." As if it were on cue Tohru suddenly felt her morning sickness come up too. She sped towards the bathroom as fast as she could. "God I hate this the most"

"Can I help you?" Kyo followed her to the bathroom not even bothered by the smell or anything. Tohru just pointed to her hair which he grabbed and held out of her face.

She brushed her teeth after throwing her entire breakfast and lunch out. She looked at Kyo. "What?" she snapped

Kyo cupped her face in his hands and stared in her brown eyes. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you when I found out you were pregnant. I just got scared and didn't know what to do." He felt a tear stream down her face; he brushed it of with his thumb. "So could you please, please, please forgive me?" Another tear came and another and another.

"Do you know how I felt I almost lost the baby, YOUR baby because of the stress that I was under?" Tohru screamed and punched him in the chest during the process. "I felt alone all the time you weren't there for me while I puked, felt hungry and everything else! You just weren't there for me when I needed you the most!"

Tohru felt an arm around her waist an arm that pulled her closer to the man whom she loved so much. On the other hand Kyo patted her head. "Shhh you can cry, you can cry as much as you want. I know I've been an ass, and I'm really sorry." Tohru couldn't do anything besides staining his t-shirt with tears.

A few minutes after her outburst Tohru calmed down, she was now hugging him, clinging on to his t- shirt. When they parted Kyo looked at her.

"You okay now?" Tohru nodded. How could she hate him forever? After all, he is the father of her child. "Are you still…well, you know?" asked Kyo as he blushed 20 shades of red. Tohru nodded again.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kyo picked her up bridal style and took her to his bedroom

-- () 3 months later ()--

"KYO!" Tohru's yell echoed throughout the entire Sohma house, waking up everyone. "Kyo Sohma get down here… please?" Tohru corrected her angry tone.

Kyo entered the room. "What is it?" Kyo yawned.

"We need to get going we have an appointment at the office" Tohru ushered him out the door.

"Aren't we going to Hatori's?" Kyo looked surprised.

"No we are going to a real office, besides I don't think Akito will be pleased to hear that you got me pregnant." They walked towards the office.

-- () At the office ()—

"Well Miss Honda according to the echo, the baby is in perfectly healthy shape. But we stumbled upon something that caught our attention. You see, the skull of the baby has one irregularity, nothing serious but it's there."

Tohru's face got pale. "Are you telling me something's wrong with my baby?" Kyo could do nothing more then just hold her.

"No according to what we saw it's not something that can damage your baby. We saw that your baby has two tiny horns. It isn't bad, but I know for sure that you can't deliver the baby in a normal way. When the time comes we have to do a c- section." The doctor pointed out where the horns were located on the echo.

"So nothing's wrong??" Tohru smiled.

-- () a few minutes later ()—

"Well bye, bye" Tohru and Kyo left the office.

"See you soon Miss Honda." The doctor stepped inside the office.

"Are you sure you want to lie to her like that." Another doctor walked towards her.

"Do I have a choice? It's not normal to see a kid with horns, but if she gets stressed out she'll lose the baby and I'm trying to prevent that." She closed her eyes. "Actually I met a kid with horns once so it seems there are more of them. If I remember correctly they have some strange kind of power, but to be honest I don't remember what it was anymore." She walked over to her desk. "I guess it wasn't important. See you tomorrow Hatori kun"

"See you tomorrow Kana san"

-- () One month later ()—

"Kyaaaa" Tohru squealed.

"Tohru what happened" Kyo looked frightened.

"I – I – I felt it move the baby moved" Tohru jumped up as Kyo pulled her in a tight hug, knowing it would all be all right.

-- () One month later ()—

"Argh I'm in the sixth month now, can I get any fatter?" Tohru pouted.

"You know Tohru that the baby only weighs like 1 tenth from what you gain." Kyo snickered he just loved teasing her.

"Yeah sure mister you can go on like that and you won't be getting any food tonight. Now come on we have an appointment I want to know what the gender of our baby is."

-- () one hour and a lot of icy jelly on her stomach later ()—

"Well Mr Sohma and Ms Honda, it seems that you'll be having a healthy baby girl." The doctor put away the instruments.

Tohru nuzzled up against Kyo's chest. "Did you hear that? We're having a little girl."

Kyo didn't even hear it he was still too amazed himself.

-- () 2 months later ()—

"Tohru, how are you holding up?" Shigure marched in the kitchen to see what he would be having for dinner.

"I think I'm fine, the baby is lively these days but I can still move thank god."

"That's good to hear. When will dinner be ready?" Shigure was walking in the direction of his study.

"In about ten minutes."

"Okay I'll be down by then. Kyo could you help Tohru set the table? You deflowered the poor girl, this is the least you could do." Shigure almost sang the word deflowered.

"Shut up you pervert I had the intention of helping her but now you make it all seem that I have to do it for you." Kyo kept silent when he suddenly heard a loud thud from the kitchen. "Tohru?!"

"Tohru get your self together." Kyo was supporting her head. "Tohru come on"

"I'm calling an ambulance" Shigure ran towards the phone. "Hello yes we want an ambulance here right now! What do you mean no ambulances available?! What kind of idiocy is that?! we have a pregnant woman here so get your ass over here this instant!"

-- () Hospital ()--

"Mister Sohma you have to calm down, yelling at us won't help anyone." The doctor ushered him to the waiting room. "We are looking at her now and we will keep you informed. All that I can say now is that there's a chance that we have to deliver the baby." The doctor walked into the surgery room.

"God how can this happen." Kyo sank in to his chair supporting his head with his hands.

-- () 5 dreadful hours later () --

"Sohma san?" Kyo woke up. "Tohru is now out of surgery and I wanted to say that you are now the proud father of a perfectly healthy daughter. Tohru is still sleeping but you can now go visit her."

"How is she?" Kyo looked concerned.

The doctor's eyes were looking at him full of concern. "As you already knew the baby has horns, and as you knows the baby moves. It seems that it went well all the time but this time one of the horns made a wound in the womb, causing an internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding but we have to keep her here for a few days, maybe a week to look after her in case the wound starts bleeding again." The eyes looked away. "If it does then I'm not sure if I can safe her."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Okay, but I'm positive that that won't happen."

Kyo walked into the room. Tears prickling in his eyes as he saw Tohru connected to all kinds of tubes. He walked over to her. "Hey honey, you gave us a fright back there. Don't you think it's time to wake up and say hi to our daughter?" Kyo looked to see his little angel lying asleep in her crib. He knew it was the mothers right to hold the baby first but she was asleep so he didn't want to wake her up. "You know what? If you rest now I'll sleep next to you." Kyo grabbed a chair and fell asleep.

-- () the next morning () --

Kyo awoke because someone was tugging on his hair. When he looked up he looked into the brown eyes of Tohru.

"Kyo what happened, where am I?" Tohru looked frightened.

"We are in the hospital you fainted yesterday."

"Oh no how's the baby?"

"You delivered the baby yesterday, she's okay" Kyo smiled "We have a baby girl." Kyo walked towards the girl picking her up and handing her to Tohru.

Tohru gave away one of her trademarks smile. "Kyo we have a little girl, look at her isn't she beautiful." Tohru brushed the little girl's cheek. "You know those horns are actually kind of cute."

"I agree." Kyo smiled proud of his girlfriend and he was proud of his daughter.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse held a piece of paper where she could write it down just in case. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't" Tohru smiled. "And yes we already have a name, two of them actually."

"May I ask what they are?" The nurse also smiled.

Tohru and Kyo looked at each other. "Hinata Mitsuki."

* * *

Yay an extra long chapter was it good?? was it bad? let me know.:)

i would really appreciate it if i could at least have 15 reviews it really motivates me so please (puppydog eyes) review

ja ne


	4. The beginning of the end

Hi everybody sorry for the long wait school started again and i was busy as heckXD

erm the usual stuff don't hate me after this one i know i did a crossover with a fairly difficult anime and i'm trying my best to make it as good as possible

Okay this chapter is dedicated to my beta sama for particular reasons :) congratulations teardrowned angel sama:)

well enjoy this chapter and i hope you like the anime of choice for the crossover:)

* * *

"Okay I wrote that down" The nurse smiled. "That's a cute name; Hinata Mitsuki"

"I know, isn't she perfect" Tohru smiled weakly as she held out her arms so she could take Hinata again.

"You still need to recover from the surgery so I guess you'll be discharged within a week or two, it depends on how fast you recover." The nurse said as she handed her to Tohru.

"Yes doctor." Tohru fell asleep again with Hinata in her arms not noticing that Kyo put her in the crib again.

-- () 7 months later () --

"Kyo?" Tohru asked her husband to come down.

Yes you read that right, in those seven months they decided to get married for Hinata's sake since Akito didn't take the news very well.

"Kyo?" She called again.

Kyo came downstairs. "Yeah hun, what's wrong?"

"What is the appropriate age for a baby to be able to walk?" Tohru asked.

Kyo thought about it. "Erm, eleven months or so?"

"Then tell me, why is our daughter walking?" Tohru pointed at Hinata.

Kyo gulped. "I have no idea but I do know that our little girl grows up fast." Kyo picked her up and started talking in baby language. "Yes ouw wittle giwl gwows up so fast wight?"

Tohru couldn't do anything else but laugh.

-- () Hinata one and a half years old () --

"Daddy? Daddy can I watch TV?" Hinata called up the stairs.

"Of course, wait a second okay, I'll come downstairs."

"Okay." Hinata sat down on the couch.

"Okay, you can grab the remote control now, I'm almost downstairs" Hinata could hear her father coming down.

"Daddy, when is mom coming back?" Hinata wondered.

"Your mom's at the hospital right now since she had a check up; I think she'll be back at ten." Kyo answered as he switched on the TV.

"Daddy why is it that I can't communicate with girls my age?" Hinata's pink eyes pierced into Kyo's eyes.

Kyo gulped "I don't know hunny, maybe you are just a fast learner, don't worry about it okay." Kyo patted her head, touching her horns.

Hinata smiled. "Okay if you say so dad"

-- () With Tohru () --

"Okay Miss Sohma, what did you want to talk about? Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked sitting down on her chair.

"No, there's nothing wrong I just had a question." Tohru paused to see if the doctor wanted her to continue. "Well you see, as you know Hinata is already 18 months old, but she seems to mature way faster than a normal child. She can already talk with me as if she's 5." Tohru somehow expected that the doctor would look at her as if she's nuts.

The doctor sighed. "I knew it would come down to this to be honest, and don't be mad that I didn't tell you sooner, because if I had, you would have lost her. Your daughter isn't completely… human." Tohru gasped.

"What do you mean?" Tohru looked confused.

The doctor's eyes saddened. "Well your daughter is of the race called disclonius, they are like normal humans but have a few irregularities about them, like your daughter has horns. With those horns comes a strange power. These powers are called vectors. They literally are invisible extra hands used to kill the human race. Normally disclonius discover their power at the age of 5 and immediately kill their own parents." The doctor paused so that Tohru could progress the news.

Tohru nodded telling the doctor she could continue. "I was told by my boss that disclonius child should be reported to some facility, they will pick them up and keep them there locked up. I thought that that was a good thing. But right before Hinata was born I found out that they torture them there. That's why I decided not to report Hinata. The reason why your daughter grows so fast is that disclonius grow twice as fast as humans.

"What will happen when the facility finds out about her?" Tohru let a tear slip.

"It's most likely that they will kill her or lock her up. You won't be able to see her again." The doctor started staring at her feet. "To be honest, the facility has found out that I've been hiding disclonius births. They are going to check every child born in the last two years and it is most likely that Hinata will be found out." Tohru's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Tohru's face twisted with determination. "Sorry doctor but I have to go, thank you for the information." Tohru sped out of the door.

"Your welcome" The doctor kept staring at her feet.

-- () when Tohru arrived at home () --

"Kyo, Hinata pack your stuff now, we're leaving in 10 minutes." Tohru ran into the living room, seeing her husband and daughter watching TV. She walked up to Hinata and sat in front of her. "Hinata can I ask you something from woman to woman?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes mom what is it?"

"Hinata you need to promise something, it's really important."

Kyo brushed her shoulder. "Tohru what are you talking about?"

"Kyo I'm talking with my daughter..."

Hinata interrupted. "I promise mommy."

Tohru took a deep breath. "Promise me that even if it looks like a lot of fun and that you want it; please promise me that you won't kill anyone in your entire life."

Hinata's faced grimaced. "What are you talking about mommy, am I a bad girl? Did I do something wrong?"

Tohru touched her daughter's cheek. "No you didn't hunny but please promise me."

Hinata nodded again. "I promise mom."

Tohru hugged her. "Now go pack your stuff."

Hinata rushed upstairs.

"Can I ask what this is about?" Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand

"I'll explain later, do you know where we keep a pen and a sheet of paper?" Tohru searched for it.

"Uh we keep it there." Kyo pointed in a direction.

"Thanks" Tohru grabbed it out and scribbled something on it. Kyo was checking what she was writing.

"Tohru what the hell is wrong here." Kyo almost shouted.

"Kyo, please keep your voice down I'll tell you when I get the chance, just get packed!" Tohru walked upstairs.

-- () A while later at the house () --

"Kurama are you sure that this is the house it seems deserted." A woman pointed at the Sohma house where Tohru and Kyo lived.

"I'm sure, let's just get in and surprise them, while they don't suspect anything." The man who carried the name Kurama kicked the door, which couldn't stand the force, and cracked open. "This is the police, it would be best to surrender now! I know what you are hiding." Kurama walked into the kitchen noticing the piece of paper. And he read it. "Shit! This is bad!" After that a loud scream out of anger could be heard.

* * *

Sorry it wasn't that long i needed to make that cliffhanger

and sorry if the baby stuff isn't correct i've never been pregnant before so i don't know how it isXD

ermm i know i started of with review demands but i just can't do it so i'm begging you now please review i love to have feedback

i'm very insecure so if you do not review i could assume that the story is bad and stop writing (that's not a treath it's the truth)

well i love you my darling readers and see you next time:)

Essi signing off


	5. Anata wa naraku no hana janai

Hi guys i'm so ashamed that you had to wait that long. I was stupid and i'm sorry

Even tho i know i won't be able to update sooner i'm in college now and it took me 20 days to find spare time and write little sentences

and if you put those together bam after 20 days you have a chapter

i'm sorry T.T

Another thing it seems that someone put my fanfic into a club with the most hideous fanfictions ever. I would like to know what i'm lacking.

For my fans if i have them XD please be honest and tell every single mistake i'll make sure to correct them and use the hints wisely when i write my next chapter.

This person put my story up without telling me why i think thats cowardly behaviour. So i encourage you to tell me what i'm lacking and i'll try to make up for it

last thing. As you know this is a crossover with Elfen lied not the easiest anime to write with i'm doing my best. And my fanfic won't be as bloody as Elfen Lied... i hope i have no intentions of making it bloody O.o

* * *

"Tohru? Could you please tell me what's going on?" Kyo looked at his wife with concerned eyes.

Tohru checked on Hinata making sure she was sound asleep. "They are after our daughter."

Kyo's eyes filled with terror. "But… why… What did she do I mean as far as I know she hasn't done anything wrong."

"I know, but you know, those horns on her head they do have some function to it. It helps her with having some kind of power. It could be best described as a sixth sense."

"What kind of power? " Kyo gazed at Tohru as if she had made the funniest joke in the world.

"Stop staring at me like that! It's true! What else could explain her strange behaviour? Walking at the age of 6 or 7 months, talking like a grown up woman even when she hadn't even reached the age of two. It explains it all." Tohru counted down all the strange things on her fingers.

"Tohru, can't it be that our daughter is just smart? I mean she has my brains…" He grinned.

Tohru grimaced. "If she had your brains she would have attacked someone by now already. I'm glad that she inherited most of my features." Tohru grinned back at Kyo. "But please let's stop this conversation I don't want to talk about the fact that our daughter could be a monster."

"Then go to sleep, you must be exhausted. I'll drive somewhere and I'll stop when I think I've reached a good spot okay?" Kyo smiled sweetly at Tohru

"Thanks hun, I love you." Tohru kissed Kyo's lips.

"I love you too; now go too sleep. "

Nobody seemed to notice the tears that fell from Hinata's eyes. And neither did anybody hear her muttering. "I'm a monster?"

-- () 3 years later () --

Slowly she walked trough the house, careful not to wake her parents. She shot up to the ceiling when she heard something but regained her cool again after a few seconds. She was scared to death because of what she had done. She had to tell someone. She couldn't live with this. But then suddenly she heard something, this time it was for real. Not just a sound, no someone was walking. And if he or she kept walking, it would be heading toward her. This was the end of her happy life. What she had done was inexcusable and she would have to face the consequences. At this moment the sound was behind her; it came to a stop. She waited for the accusing words.

"Hinata what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Her father sounded concerned.

'What the heck?' Hinata's mind worked at top speed trying to process what her father just had said. 'He should be pissed beyond madness at the moment.' Hinata decided to take a chance and ask her father. "Didn't you check my room isn't that how you found out I wasn't in bed?"

"No should I have checked it?" Kyo frowned. "What is going on?"

"Nothing really dad nothing…" Hinata felt a teardrop sliding down her face. "This is strange, why am I crying?"

"Hinata, honey? You know that you can tell me, what is it? Did you have a bad dream?" Hinata nodded. "What was it about?"

Hinata threw herself in her father's arms. "Dad I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I was doing it. Not until I woke up. I'm really really sorry." Hinata sobbed in Kyo's arms wetting his shirt.

"What did you do?" Kyo was getting beyond worried.

"I – I - I used them dad I used them." Hinata sobbed some more.

And then Kyo finally understood what was wrong. She had used her hands. But what for what had she done. Kyo stood up with Hinata in his arms.

"Dad what are you doing."

Kyo didn't respond. He just kept walking towards her bedroom.

"Dad please don't be mad." Hinata nearly begged.

Kyo put her on her feet and went inside the room, what he saw there was a huge shock to him. They were everywhere tiny prints of hands all over the wall, the bed, the chair just everywhere. "How did this happen just overnight? You didn't have them yesterday." He walked up to Hinata and grabbed her by the arms. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN"

"I don't know I really don't. I did it in my sleep I didn't want to do this."

Kyo heard Tohru coming down the hall.

"Dad you are hurting me." Another stream of tears came down.

Kyo let go. "I'm sorry."

"I notice that your temper still hasn't improved darling." Tohru entered the room trying to lighten the mood.

"MOM I'm so sorry." Hinata walked up to her mother. "What I did was inexcusable I'm so sorry."

"You didn't kill anyone so, as far as I'm concerned, you still kept your promise. Of course it's shocking to find out that your hands have already developed but we knew this would come." Tohru smiled and hugged her daughter. "Everything is going to be alright kiddo."

Hinata hugged her mother back

Tohru took her daughters hand. "Come on I need to show you something."

Hinata and her mother sat down and Tohru grabbed a piece of paper, which said.

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga  
Mata chinurarete yuku nante  
Namanurui kaze toguro wo maitara  
Sore ga tabun aizu..._

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette  
Kanashi sugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karame torarete ikanaide_

_Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

Hinata read it thorough fully. "What should I do with this mom?"

"I want you to know that this is what you are. This describes you perfectly. You may seem dangerous and scary. But from the inside you are just a normal girl. Whose desires are to be loved and have friends?" Tohru gestured Kyo to sit down. "And now we will translate this beautiful piece as a family.

"Okay mom" Hinata smiled again.

A rough thirty minutes later Hinata smiled proudly with the translation. "Are you sure that this describes me?"

Her father and mother nodded. "We are positive that this is you.'

Hinata looked down at the song that was said to fit her profile. To be honest she loved the song already.

_Come, let us forget about the future,_

_Ending up stained in blood again.  
If the soft wind coils up,  
that is probably a sign._

_Break free. Break free._

_From your heart-wrenching fate._

_You are not a flower in hell._

_Don't blossom in such a place._

_Don't blossom there, don't blossom there._

_Don't get entangled._

_Fragments of time flutter about without a sound._

Of course not everything fitted exactly but the most did.

She smiled at her parents. "Thank you, mommy, and daddy. I'm sorry that I scared you." She stood up with the paper in her hands. "I'm going to sleep again."

Tohru patted her head touching her horns. "I love you Hinata. Don't forget that."

Kyo smiled. "So do I, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"That's okay dad." Hinata ran upstairs entering her room and closing it behind her. She sighed, while thinking. "I'm really a monster. All they see are the prints of my hands what I saw was far scarier." She stepped into her bed leaving the paper on the nightstand and switching off the lights.

"Good night" She mumbled continuing the dream where it had left off; going back in to the pitch black surrounding of darkness. One day she would make a mistake and that one day would mean the death sentence to her. If killing was already a desire, how could she withstand it for her entire life?

Little did the Sohma family know; a profiler had followed them for the past years; that had now seen that Hinata's vectors had fully developed.

The man picked out a phone of his jacket. "Kurama? Bando here… yeah I know that I shouldn't call unless there is a emergency, But this is important news… The kids vectors have fully developed she's dreaming about them… Killing her? But she seemed to be able to not kill her parents; I don't think that immediate actions are necessary… Okay then I'll proceed with the orders first thing tomorrow.

And then he hung up his phone, sliding the phone back into his jacket and walking into an unknown direction; knowing he had to return tomorrow.

* * *

Please tell me you liked it i worked very hard on it:)

hmm the usual stuff R & R please :)

and be honest to give building critisism if necessary i can use them better than flames.

the song btw in the chapter belongs to Higurashi no naku no koro ni kai it's a beautifull song and i advice you to listen to it it's amazing!

See you next time ...

Essi signing off


	6. Authors Note

Dear reads,

because of several reasons i'm putting this story on hold for a while.

reason 1 i'm very busy with my colleges and have no free time to write.  
reason 2 when i do have free time and put a story online no one responds to it.  
reason 3 no one reviews my story (except for 3 or 4 people) but i get tons of notifications about people who added me to this, added me to that but still... no reviews that upsets me a lot i have no motivation to write anymore.

unless you can convince me otherwise i'm resigning to the job of writing this story

maybe i'll pick it up again some later time but for now i quit.

Yours Truly,

Essi


	7. Big Problems

Hi everyone,

you probably forgot about me and my story but guess what i'm here to make you remember

i'm back and i'm back to stay (altho i will update really slow because my life outside fanfiction is busy as heck)

For one i don't care about reviews anymore. Read it, review, don't review it doesn't matter to me i'm getting my idea out and that's whats important

someone very wise told me that and i would like to thank him or her.

I didn't get this chapter betad because my beta didn't come online so if there are mistakes deal with it english isn't my first language it's not perfect i'm not perfect nobody is.

and if you are really annoyed by the fact that my grammar sucks get me contacted with a proffesional beta. That is registered here as a beta. But still i'm sticking to my own beta

because i love her to bits. But it wouldn't hurt if it got betad twice.

And last, this is dedicated to yukisadorablegirlfriend, my beta kellie chan and the person that told me that it was getting my idea out that was important not the reviews again thanks.

I hope you enjoy.

oh really the last

My story doesn't stick to every rule that there is about disclonius i made up my own rules too that's what it is about in fanfic getting your own idea's out. Just so you know.

i'm being a little mean because its 11:30 PM and i'm tired :P deal with it i'm a cranky writer:P atm

* * *

"Mom, dad, look it is white outside. What is that? Mom, dad come on wake up" Hinata was overflowing with excitement.

Kyo opened his eyes and turned, facing his daughter. "That is snow honey, you go get dressed we will be there in a second. If I can wake up your mother. If we are not downstairs yet you can go outside on your own."

"Really? Can I go alone? Okay dad see you in a sec" Hinata ran to her room hoping her mom wouldn't wake up very soon because she loved the idea of independence.

"Do not go too far!" Kyo smiled, he was happy that his daughter was her cheerful self again after last days events. He turned towards his wife. "Tohru, love you should wake up. Your daughter has found out about the snow."

Tohru mumbled. "I do not want too, today she is your daughter, I am sleepy."

Kyo grinned. "If you do not come out of the bed this instant… I will tickle you!"

Tohru groaned and sat up. "Are there not any other threats you can use? You know I am ticklish. It is mean when you threaten with that!."

"Damn you are cute when you look at me like that." Kyo Hugged her. "But still it is cuter when you burst out in laughter when I tickle you." Kyo started tickling her.

Tohru started screaming. "Oh god no Kyo haha, stop haha, it" Tohru tried to smack him but Kyo had her hand is one hand and was tickling with the other. So instead she sat up a little higher and kissed him passionately on his lips. And it seemed to work because Kyo had stopped tickling her.

After a few moments Kyo broke the kiss. "God Tohru you got to stop with this kind of things, before I cannot hold myself anymore and we engage ourselves into some activities that are not appropriate for this story because this is a T rated story.

Tohru blushed. "I did not mean too but what can it hurt? Hinata is outside playing in the snow. So why should we not?

"It sounds so very tempting right now but honey our daughter is outside playing by herself, what if she gets hurt? "Kyo snickered by the thought, his Hinata was a tough one she would not get hurt even if some bazooka's were fired at her.

Tohru pouted. "But, but."

Kyo was not able to bare with the pouting face she was making. "God woman you are driving me insane." He said with a smile and he kissed her again and they engaged into the activities that I will not write down because this is an T rated story.

---With Hinata---

Hinata was playing with the snow thrilled by the fact that it was so cold. She started making sculptures with it. Wondering when her parents would come downstairs. Neither of the three saw the strange figure coming through the trees.

When the strange man stood still before Hinata she finally felt that someone was standing before her and looked up. "Hello sir, can I help you?"

The strange man spoke with a deep voice. "Tell me little girl… how old are you?"

Hinata smiled because she wasn't used too this sudden curiosity nobody that she did not know showed any interest in her. And it was coming from a stranger. "I'm five years old sir, may I ask how old you are or that impolite coming from a girl my age?" She obviously took over the talking coming from her mother.

The man grinned. "Not at all. I'm 25 years old." The man acted serious again. "Tell me, how is it even possible that a girl your age talks so polite as if she is a grown up and make such fine snow sculptures as if you are doing it a lot more, while there hasn't been snow in 7 years in this country." He grinned some more.

"I do not know sir, I am sorry." Hinata was getting scared because she felt that something was really fishy about this strange man. Did she hid her horns? She felt on her had but made it look like she was scratching her head. Yes she had hidden them with ribbons. Too bad that the man was onto her.

"Whatcha hiding underneath those ribbons?"The man came a step closer.

"He has an accents so he is not from here." Hinata thought while backing away from him. "I am hiding nothing sir, if you excuse me now. I have to get inside. I am really not allowed to talk to strangers."

The man laughed. "You are not going anywhere little brat."The man was retrieving something from his pocket.

Hinata backed away some more trying to calculate her chances if she were to run. "What the heck is he getting from is pockets why did this happen?" The man was making her nervous.

The man took his hand out of his pocket revealing a gun. And then in the blink of an eye a shot was fired. And an ear damaging scream could be heard.

--- With Tohru and Kyo ---

Kyo was putting on his socks at the time that the shot was fired. "Oh my GOD, Hinata!" Kyo ran to the window but saw something neither him or the shooter would have expected. The shooter was squirming with pain as he held onto the wound where his left arm had been. Hinata seemed to have chopped it off. And Hinata was about to dismember him even further. But he did not understand why because this man obviously did not shoot her since there was no gun to be seen. "No Hinata do not do it!"Kyo ran downstairs with Tohru following after him very closely.

The man spit out some blood. "Kid I gotta give you this one, you know how to handle the element of surprise I did not see that one coming."

Her mother screamed. "Hinata the promise!"

"Hinata snap out of it!" Kyo's voice followed soon after.

Hinata focused on her parents realizing what she had done. "Daddy I am so sorry." Hinata started crying reverting to her 5 year old self again. And she ran towards her mothers arms. "Mom I am so sorry, I broke the promise how could I." It obviously did not matter at this point that this man had tried to shoot her she still felt guilty about breaking the promise.

Tohru hugged her little girl happy that she was not hurt. "Shh honey you did not break it yet completely. The man is still alive. But still what you did is unforgivable. You are facing some serious consequences here young lady."

Hinata defended herself. "But mom he was trying to shoot me." Hinata's sentence got cut off by her father's voice.

"No such nonsense anymore, you are going inside"

"Dad he tried to shoot me why will you not believe me!" Hinata shot him a killing glare.

"I do not see a gun so you must have misheard it. I think it was a hunter." Kyo shot one of his killer glares too.

"No it was not he hid it he is a professional he knows about my kind!" Hinata screamed.

"You will not make any more accusations go inside! I will speak with you later." Kyo walked towards her attacker.

"I hate you, you stupid father. I hate you so much you do not even believe. I wish that, that man had killed me!" Hinata ran inside.

"Tssk." Kyo was too angry to be reasonable. And walked towards the man. "I am really sorry for this but I do not think that, that will make up for what my daughter has done. Can I do something? Take you to a hospital?"

"No but I do have a tip for you." The man said

"Tell me" Kyo replied

"Next time believe your daughter." And the man aimed his gun towards Kyo and shot him.

"DAD!" Hinata screamed. "HOW COULD YOU. HE WAS MY FATHER!"Hinata screeched.

"Oh wait I forgot you have a mother too." He also pointed his gun towards Tohru. "Not for long I think." He faced Tohru. "Sorry madam It is nothing personal you are just kinda in my way." And with that said he shot.

"MOM!"Hinata yelled. "OH god what have I done. It shouldn't be this way, why, why, why, why do you people hate me so much" She yelled towards that man. "Because of my horns? Well you fucking take them off because I hate them." She turned towards the man. "Sorry today just is not your lucky day" And the last thing he saw was Hinata going insane and throwing her vectors at him. After that….. Total blackness.

* * *

okay don't hate me

wait with flaming untill you've finished the last chapter wich won't come in a long time:D because my story is going to be loooong.

btw this one is to cate

i updated now it's your turn please update his gift..

and get started on the christmas story with ziva and tony i loved the idea


End file.
